Visceral leishmaniasis, one of the fatal parasitic disease, is a re-emerging parasitic disease in the world and in China. According to the source of infection, endemic areas of visceral leishmaniasis were distinguished as anthroponotic, cyno- and euzoonotic type in China, in which the cyno-type endemic areas of visceral leishmaniasis occupied more than 50% of the reported cases from 2004-2007 and lack of effective control measures due to wild dwelling of the vector sandfly, different customs and religion. We will do a case control study to explore the risk factors in the endemic areas, to find the possible existed other infection sources and then compare the control measures including residual spray, dealing with the sick dogs, dog spray, to select efficient control measures, to optimize the disease control strategy.